


【高文咕哒♂】Tender is the Summer Night / 夏梦春潮

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: 「所以离太阳升起还有九个小时，能够请您不要拒绝我吗？」





	【高文咕哒♂】Tender is the Summer Night / 夏梦春潮

**Author's Note:**

> *原作衍生/私设众多/时间旅行梗  
> *不可救药的OOC和糟糕的写作  
> *主要角色死亡

　　藤丸立香在十六岁的夏天决定出逃。

　　在京都燥热的夜里辗转反侧到凌晨三点，他做出了这个决定。虽然这个决定令他自己都觉得简直不可思议，但自己人生的前十六年被友人评价为「太过风平浪静」的事，还是稍微刺激了一下他年轻的神经。

　　「走吧，藤丸。」说这话的太妹前辈蹲在天台护栏上，对他扬了扬下巴，「姐姐带你出门飙车去吧？」

　　可他当时慢慢地摇了摇头，婉拒了学姐的好意。他意识到学姐对他很失望，然而很明显，她们那种呼啸而过的青春并不适合他。

　　——本来是这么想的。

　　众所周知，人类在少年时代的思想总是瞬息万变。所以现在他又坐了起来，心想，为什么我不可以呢？

　　他向来是个行动派，肉体的反应永远先于理智——这一特征曾经也被评价为「真是了不得的王道派主角特质啊」，不过时至今日，他作为主角的命运还没有什么降临的迹象就是了——总而言之，他往旧书包里塞了一套换洗衣服，一台掌机和两瓶可乐就出发了，蹑手蹑脚地从姐姐的房门前走过，然后一溜小跑，在天亮之前成功坐上新干线，逃离了京都。

　　>>>

　　所以说我一定是脑子搭错线了吧……

　　藤丸立香现在一边走在北海道的海滨公路上，一边绝望地想。他已经走了两个小时，脚又酸又僵。如今已快到正午，日头极足，他无处可逃，山路又如此盘旋陡峭，下一个最近的便利店更是即使保持这个速度也要再走四十分钟才能到，但他已经开始怀疑自己是否能够再坚持四十分钟。

　　他眯着眼睛，垂着头沿着山壁艰难前进。水分不断地从他的体表向外蒸发，藤丸立香现在觉得自己简直像一只意外搁浅在陆上的鲸鱼，在日落之前就会被活活晒死。

　　但是要回去吗？也绝对不要。一言既出驷马难追，既然说了要离家出走，他就离家出走。

　　所以他看着公路上来来往往的车辆，又开始异想天开。他开始效仿看过的美国电影，向路边行进的车辆伸出拇指。然而在路边招了足有四十分钟，中途却没有一辆车停下来。

　　是美国的规矩在日本不管用吗？——不是的，亲爱的藤丸君，是因为你忘了这世界上所有的司机都只愿意搭载一段浪漫艳遇，而你从一开始就明显缺乏最必要的条件。

　　他垂头丧气地蹲在一棵低矮灌木边，抱着姐姐从亚马逊给他买的猫耳朵背包，感觉有点受打击。

　　但就在这时，一辆雪白崭新的轿车在他面前缓慢地滑过，恰到好处地停下了。藤丸立香在轰鸣声中抬头，愣愣地看着对方摇下车窗。

　　一张陌生而英俊的外国脸孔。

　　「您看起来遇到了麻烦，年轻的先生。有什么我可以帮忙的吗？」

　　话语里带着典型的西方式措辞，也颇有口音，但确实是非常流利的日语。这更使少年惊讶了。他下意识地用手背擦了擦额头，结结巴巴地问：「我想，我想搭个车……可以吗？」

　　「当然可以。」男人点点头，「您要去哪里？」

　　藤丸立香哽住。他其实离家出走也是一时脑热，真的不知道去哪里好。本来他想着来北海道泡温泉，但是出门之后又发现自己好像没有带够钱——甚至连回程车票都不够。

　　他只能不好意思地挠挠头，反问道：「先生您又要去哪里呢？」

　　「我正在环岛旅行，暂时打算开到登别。」

　　「啊，那我们正好同路。」

　　「那可真巧。」

　　藤丸立香本来觉得自己已经成了一只融化的雪糕，但在爬进车厢的一刹那，他感觉这只雪糕开始逐渐恢复原形。他把书包夹在小腿间，在高级轿车的冷气里愉快地打着哆嗦，一边转过头问他的旅伴：「您是外国来的游客吗？」

　　「算是吧。」

　　「谢谢您的好意，先生。」他有气无力地向这位好心人道谢，「我在公路上等了四十分钟，都没有搭到车。」

　　男人听了这话，不动声色地转了转空调的旋钮。

　　「是我来得太晚了。」他问藤丸立香，「那你要喝点东西吗？」

　　「不，不用了先生，我带了水。」

　　他打开双肩包，从里面掏出一瓶热得几乎有些发烫的可乐。

　　「没关系的，我在车上放了很多呢。就在后座中间的车载冰箱里，你如果想要的话，可以去拿。」

　　……真是个出人意料的好心人呢。

　　他喝了一点冰镇乌龙茶，终于活了过来。一活过来，他就恢复了活泼开朗的本来面目，开始努力地和司机先生搭话。白色轿车的主人也意外地健谈，声音优雅，语调温和，只是从上车开始就一直目不转睛地看着前方，就像是故意不去看他一样。

　　也或许只是我多心了。

　　他们互换了姓名。男人告诉藤丸立香可以称呼他为高文。听到这里的时候他说：「啊，您居然和一位圆桌骑士同名呢。也真巧，您也是英国人。」

　　高文微微一笑：「看来你的历史课也学得不错。」

　　「我历史成绩不好啦，其实是从掌机游戏里知道的。」

　　「那也不错。」男人的声音里依旧带着温和笑意，「无论学些什么知识，对将来都是有好处的。那你呢？」

　　「我叫藤丸立香。」

　　「Ri——Tsu——Ka……那么，藤丸君是一个人出来徒步旅行吗？」

　　「……算是吧。」

　　「看来我们都有些小秘密。」高文眨了眨眼。藤丸立香不好意思地回以微笑。

　　>>>

　　沿着海滨公路，他们驶过一道浅浅的海湾。藤丸立香望向窗外闪烁发亮的碧蓝海面，一群斑驳的水鸟与他们擦肩而过，消失在遥远的天际线中。但他也发现，时值正午，太阳光却反倒没那么强烈了，天穹逐渐从一种灼目而清亮的苍白颜色变得浑浊起来。

　　他的旅伴明显是个修养良好趣味高雅的老派绅士，但这和我们的藤丸君，一位再典型不过的平成宅男的兴趣爱好却南辕北辙。因此没过多久，少年就开始在懒洋洋的爵士乐里昏昏欲睡。

　　当他再猛然抬起头来的时候，天色已经完全变了。外面变得灰蒙蒙的，车窗里面起了一层淡淡的雾气——他们正在一场暴雨中向山脚下冲去。

　　「醒了吗？」

　　「对不起，先生，我好像太困了。我们是不是快到登别了？」

　　「还有一阵时间呢。」高文说，「你要不要继续休息一会儿？」

　　他摇摇头。他放在手边的可乐瓶已经凉下来了，看起来他睡了很久。

　　后来他们又开始闲聊。高文依旧只是漫不经心地和他说着话，那双深邃的青蓝色眼睛依旧只是直视前方。

　　这是个表面温柔实则冷淡的人吧。但也许因为这个男人长得好看又帮助了他，藤丸立香还是很乐意多跟他说一些话的。

　　他们谈论日本的风土人情，谈论这突然变脸的天气。藤丸立香感慨着从不知道北海道的天气居然如此暴烈，却没想到听到高文说，是因为今天会有台风登陆啊。

　　说这话的时候，他们绕过一道急转弯，与对面驶来的大货车擦肩而过。他下意识紧张地抓住了侧边的扶手，高文则笑出声来。

　　「下次出门旅游前一定要仔细听天气预报啊，如果刚才不是我捡到你，藤丸君一个人在外面，很危险的。」

　　高文说这话的时候，藤丸立香在后视镜里偷偷盯着他的脸看。高文不去注视他，他却因为男人的面庞而移不开视线。

　　蓬松的，金砂般的浅色卷发，宝石般的眼眸，鼻梁笔直高挺，嘴唇性感丰满，形状宛如爱神的短弓，无论是哪个女人，恐怕都很想被这双嘴唇亲吻吧。

　　一个危险的念头在他的脑海里突然跃过。

　　——甚至即使不是女人，我也……

　　但他立刻就被自己吓到了。

　　藤丸立香摇了摇头，将这个想法驱赶出自己的脑海。然而他这时惊恐的发现，有些事情或许是想都不能想的。他越是拒绝，那些想法越是在他的脑海里疯长——

　　得了吧藤丸立香。他只能对自己说，这种男人一定不缺女朋友，你肯定是脑子被热得不正常了。

　　然而他这边在心里胡思乱想，另一边，这俊美得令人嫉妒的男人还在语重心长地说，你还年轻，一定要保重自己。

　　……其实我们现在这样才更危险吧。

　　当然这话他没说出口。但藤丸立香确实不合时宜地在北海道暴雨倾盆的海岸线上，想起了美国的七十年代。

　　后来他又和高文说起他看过的电影，说起大洋彼岸的年轻人们往往也用这种事证明自己。

　　「那么当年那些嬉皮士如何支付路费呢？」

　　「据我知道的话，他们或许用汽油，或许用大麻，或许用——你知道的，先生。」他也有些支支吾吾，「……自古以来。」

　　「这太危险了。」男人的神情突然间严肃起来，「你不能做那些事。藤丸。如果你遇到的不是我的话……如果遇到了心怀不轨的人，可能就没有这么好运了。」

　　「哈哈哈，高文先生，你说起话来真像我的班主任。」

　　「……这是前辈的人生经验。」

　　「好吧！但是不会啦。日本治安真的很好，猎奇事件真的是只有推理剧里才会发生的。人与人之间也是充满着爱和信任的啦！我也正是为了证明这件事才独自出门旅行的。」

　　他又开始满口跑火车。然而高文听了这话却意外地沉默良久，弄得藤丸立香也觉得尴尬起来。

　　空调吹得太久，他也说了太久，感觉到嗓子发干。藤丸立香打开手里的瓶子喝了一口，冷下来的可乐让他喘不过气来。

　　他无意识地伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。与此同时，高文猛然踩了一下刹车。

　　「我们要不然说说别的吧，高文先生？」

　　「……好。」

　　「——那，你有女朋友吗？」

　　>>>

　　结果还是问了。藤丸立香发现他不能对他的自控力抱有任何期望。

　　「我是单身。」高文顿了顿，「但我确实是因为我恋人的缘故才来到日本的。好吧……其实也不知道算不算是恋人。」

　　啊哦。他在心里对自己说，标准结局。

　　「她另有所爱吗？」

　　「不是这样的。另外，我不得不纠正一个小错误，藤丸君。其实是他，而不是她。」

　　藤丸立香微微睁大了眼睛。这可不在「标准结局」之内。

　　高文笑了笑，继续往下说。

　　「在这之前，我在南极科考团工作。我曾经是一个雇佣兵，任务则是保护这些科学家。而当时负责领导我的，是一位年轻的研究员。其实我们一开始没有那么熟，但你知道，南极的环境很恶劣，科考的日子非常难熬，我们必须互相扶持着才能过下去。再后来，或许因为某种吊桥效应，或许因为别的什么，总而言之，当我回过神来的时候，我已经不可救药地爱上了他。但我一直找不到机会向他告白，而这家伙也挺迟钝的，根本没有一点被人所爱的自觉……而且，你知道的，藤丸君。在那种极度恶劣的环境里，爱是件非常奢侈的事情。」

　　「……后来呢？」

　　「后来因为有些……只有他一个人能完成的任务，机构不得不派他独自走进雪山深处。他很勇敢，但是有些命运无论谁都无法避免。也就是说，我永远失去了向他告白的机会。就是这么一个简单的故事。」

　　「抱歉……」

　　「没关系，你不用对我道歉，藤丸君。」

　　「那高文先生为什么来日本旅行呢？」

　　「因为这里是他的故乡。我们本来还约定过考察期顺利结束之后，他会邀请我来日本呢。」

　　「原来是这样。」他也不知道是自言自语，还是在对他的旅伴说话。「高文先生一定非常爱他。」

　　藤丸立香的头慢慢地向后仰，轻轻地转向左边，他看见高文的侧脸在车窗外疯狂摇晃的树影中明灭闪动——

　　高文轻轻开口了。

　　「——其实我还有一件事不知该不该说，藤丸君。实际上你和他……你们很像。」

　　「哈哈哈。可能在你们眼里，日本人长得都很像也不一定呢？」

　　「不，只有你。我在看到你第一眼的时候就笃定了。」

　　原来如此。但是我居然一点儿都不生气，他想。他只觉得掌心发烫，心脏在胸腔里突突地扑腾，热气一路往头顶窜，后颈紧得像是被什么东西猛地提了一下似的。这也是命运的一种表现形式啊，藤丸立香。

　　怪不得，这才是你带我上车的真正理由吧，高文先生？

　　但他没有来得及开口。因为高文接下来的话更令他猝不及防。

　　「其实你在刚才一直都在偷偷看我，对吗？」

　　简直就像是恶作剧被捉了现行，他一下子慌了。他连声向高文说对不起。

　　高文却也只是微微一笑：「没什么可抱歉的，别怕。……还是说，藤丸君也稍微有些中意在下吗？」

　　越过公路转角处一棵歪歪扭扭的栎树，他们在路边停了下来。

　　太阳彻底融化在了云层里，不知道掉到什么地方去了。绵长聒噪的雨声覆盖了整个世界，一切都是灰暗的，只有高文的眼睛依旧亮着。

　　「藤丸君。」高文望向他，声音很轻很低，「如果真是如此，我能向您请求一件事吗？」

　　「高文先生是打算让我替代您的恋人，做些什么吗？」

　　「……虽说太过直接，可……好吧，没错。但只要一个吻，不……一个拥抱。一个拥抱，对我而言就足够了。」

　　藤丸立香意外地在那张向来优雅的面容上看到了某种窘迫。他笑了一下，伸手搭上高文的肩膀。

　　「那还是送您一个吻吧，高文先生。您帮了我很大的忙，又长得这么帅，我吻你也不亏啊。」

　　>>>

　　但他们并没有只吻一次。一开始少年只是用自己的嘴唇轻轻去贴旅伴的，但是分开之后，高文还望着他。那双湖水般温柔的蓝眸蒙上了一层极淡的雾气，这让他刹那间简直有了一种溺水般的错觉。所以他默许了他得寸进尺的无声请求，他们接了第二个吻。

　　我们在和陌生人接吻的时候应该想什么？没有人告诉他正确答案。又或许因为这个展开本来就是错误的，所以也根本没有正确答案。

　　事情不应该这样发展，他应该拒绝高文，高文也不该吻他。

　　现实却往往比他最倒错的梦还要荒唐。

　　他闭上眼睛了，他默许高文可以用想要的任何方式来吻他。高文把他推倒在座椅上，上半身越过了驾驶座，将他压在身下。而他只是仓皇地抱住高文的后背，听到自己颅内并不存在的齿轮嗡嗡作响。

　　他感觉自己的舌尖被咂得发痛。他也闻到男人衣襟上淡而冷冽的香气，尝到男人嘴里浓郁的咖啡味道，又苦又涩，让他有些喘不过气来。

　　山脉和树影忽而亮如白昼，忽而又陷入无边无际的黑夜中。电台里的女人还在慢悠悠地唱歌，可他已经听不清她在唱什么了。

　　因为这一切来得太过迅速，太过疯狂；因为隆隆雷声伴随着闪烁的天火，同时在夜空之下和他的心脏之上响起来了。

　　他一边用自己的膝盖紧张地夹着他的猫耳朵背包和男人挤进来的膝盖，一边心想最饥渴的搭车女郎尚且会在拿到汽车旅馆的房间钥匙之后才和陌生司机接吻，而他居然只因为这男人长了一张让人一见面就心生好感的帅脸，就主动地把自己的嘴唇凑上去了。

　　——甚至，连他这段南极往事是真是假，他都不敢确定呢。

　　但不知为何，心里一直有个声音对他说，你可以将你的一切都毫无保留地托付给他。藤丸立香也一直很想反问那个声音你为何如此笃信，但现在已经晚了。

　　因为他已经着魔般地允许了这个男人抚摸他的脸，他的肩膀，他脆弱的琴桥般的肋骨——

　　所幸高文及时在少年窒息之前结束了这个吻。然而就在藤丸立香捂着胸口急促地获取氧气的时候，他伏在少年的耳边轻轻地问了一句话。

　　「说起来，到了登别之后，藤丸君的下个目的地是哪里呢？」

　　「我……其实，我还没有想好。」

　　「那要不要和我一起去函馆？我曾听人说函馆的夏夜美不胜收，一直都很想找机会去看一看。」

　　藤丸立香大脑一片空白，木然地点了点头。他感觉到身体已经并不听他自己的命令了。

　　>>>

　　但这一路上着实惊险非常。他们冒着大台风从登别开往函馆。雨点不断地击打在车窗上，他们的小轿车被吹得左摇右晃，道边倒了好些棵树。他其实也劝高文不如就在登别住一晚算了，明天再开去函馆也来得及，可高文却和他说没有时间了。

　　「没有时间了是什么意思？」

　　高文没接话。他只是重复着说没关系的，相信我，我会保护好你的，别怕……

　　好吧。于是藤丸立香只能抓紧了安全带，在轿车颠簸不休的副驾驶上瑟瑟发抖。

　　但他们最后还是有惊无险地抵达了目的地。两个人浑身湿透地进了温泉旅馆，前台昏昏欲睡的招待生小姐猛然抬头，看到深更半夜居然有个男高中生和一位西装革履的外国绅士并肩同行，在给他们办理住宿手续的时候，满脸都是神秘微笑。

　　好巧不巧，旅馆里确实只剩下了情侣套间。藤丸立香听到这件事正欲问高文不然换个地方，却听到男人先他一步地回答：「这样就好。」

　　……联想起刚才突然就被他邀约同行的事，莫非这男人其实是个斯文败类吗？

　　不过现在想要反悔也晚了。

　　后来招待生小姐殷勤地将二人引入房间，但直到离开之前总是不住地打量他们，还声音甜美地说愿两位在这里度过一个难忘的夜晚。藤丸立香被她盯得着实有些不自在，想说您误会了——然而仔细想想，他们现在也确实是一种说不清道不明的暧昧关系。

　　不过这种小插曲很快就被忘在了脑后。藤丸立香挣扎着换了衣服洗了把脸，从盥洗室出来没有几步，就一头栽到了床上。他今天连淋带晒担惊受怕，到现在实在是累得不行，简直刚一闭上眼，就沉沉睡去了。

　　只是在这个夜里，藤丸立香做了个很奇怪的梦。他梦见有人很模糊地喊他的名字，喊他「立香」，一遍一遍，重复不断，忽近忽远，但都非常地不真实，像是从另一个世界传来似的；他还梦见好像有人握住了他的手，不停地亲吻，从指尖到手背，从尺骨到桡骨，连绵不断，小心翼翼，就像是雨水落在他的身上。

　　他不明白为什么北海道高山上的夜晚比京都还要燥热，可无论如何辗转挣扎，他都挣脱不开身旁一团漆黑沉闷的热意。在这片黑暗中，他伸手想要抓住一个声音，或者一个吻，但都是徒劳无功的。

　　直到最后，他只在恍惚中触摸到一片潮湿粗糙的皮肤，一处薄薄的喉咙，一种极度悲伤的颤动。

　　>>>

　　藤丸立香独自醒了过来。他睡得太久，一觉醒来居然已到午后。他愣愣地环视了一遍四周，才反应过来如今自己身在何方。

　　他在函馆，他昨天晚上和高文睡在一张床上。当然，什么都没发生就是了——莫非你还在期待什么吗？

　　高文不在屋里。藤丸立香向外看去，那位西洋绅士换了一件薄浴衣，半敞着胸膛，正侧身坐在房间外的游廊上，望着外面雾霭迷蒙的翠绿庭园。

　　他也望着高文，一时间几乎出了神。

　　少年也在想光凭外貌评价一个人是不是有些浅薄，可确实在面对这神秘旅伴的时候，他什么都忘了，只想着这个人简直太过完美，完美到几乎有些不真实的地步。尤其现在，恰好一阵风吹来，男人淡金色的发梢在风里微微摇动，他半个身子在淡薄天光中发着亮，蓄在膝盖上的浴衣袖摆白得几乎半透明，简直让少年有了一种这个人马上就要消失的错觉。

　　他狠狠掐了一下自己，挺疼的。高文没有消失，这一切不是梦。

　　想到这儿，他不由自主地抿了抿嘴唇。藤丸立香跳下了床，啪嗒啪嗒地走到长廊上，在高文身边坐了下来。

　　「哇哦。没想到高文先生身为外国人，穿起浴衣来也挺适合的呢。」

　　「谢谢。」男人微微一笑，「藤丸君起得真早。不多睡一会儿吗？」

　　「还早吗？都到下午了。」

　　「你昨天看起来很累，所以我想着你应该多休息一下。」

　　「要说很累，高文先生不也是吗，但您起得却很早呀。」

　　「哈哈哈，我平时就不怎么需要睡觉的。」

　　——该说真不愧是雇佣兵级别的身体素质吗。

　　「话说回来，您今天打算做什么呢？」

　　高文说：「本来打算去山脚下的镇子看一看，但今天台风尚未过境，我只能在旅馆里待着，哪儿都去不了。」

　　「是不是很遗憾？」

　　「……不。其实就这样被人陪在身边，欣赏日本的美丽庭园，也不失风雅啊。」

　　他望着藤丸立香，声音又轻又慢。少年的耳朵尖微微红了，他又想起了昨天。

　　后来，藤丸立香总感觉在昨夜那个吻结束后，他们之间的关系出现了一种奇妙的变化——从他一直看着高文，变成了高文一直看他。

　　虽然也仅仅是看着，没有什么别的，但藤丸立香总觉得男人的目光深处带着一种奇异的狂热，他走到哪儿就跟到哪儿，这让他觉得稍微有些不自在。

　　为什么总是盯着我看啊。他在心里想，我长得也没有他那么好看吧。又或者说，其实高文是在透过我，去看另外一个人呢？

　　>>>

　　到了傍晚时分，他们去吃函馆当地特色的螃蟹料理。然而他对面的男人只是漫不经心地随便尝了几口汤，视线依旧长久地落在他的身上。于是本来应该细细品味的豪华料理被他吃得狼吞虎咽风卷残云——他只是觉得很热，全身的血液都往头上流，烧起来似的，却不知道在高文眼里，他从锁骨到耳朵都红透了。

　　「吃慢一点比较好，藤丸君。」到最后，就连他的旅伴也出言相劝，「虽然我也知道这么久没吃东西了一定很饿，但你肠胃向来不好，闹起肚子来就糟了。」

　　藤丸立香有些意外：「啊？……我没有肠胃不好啊。」

　　但少年夹筷子的动作，确实忽然之间慢下来了。

　　我想的没错。他果然把我认错成另一个人了。

　　我和他真有这么像吗？不过无论怎么像都无所谓，我是因为现在被他爱着而在这里的——

　　想是这么想的，但少年的心里还是有些吃味。

　　因为他真的很喜欢高文。不止喜欢他高大英俊，温柔多金，还因为心底里不知何时，居然对这个人生出了一种莫名的眷恋来。

　　真是不可思议。简直就像是第一次见面，就能确认对方就是那个可以共度余生的对象一样。难不成我们上辈子见过吗？

　　后来他开玩笑地问了高文这句话。可出他意料，高文居然似模似样地想了一会，然后对他缓缓地摇了摇头：「我们应该并没有在上辈子见过。」

　　藤丸立香笑出声来：「您怎么如此确信？」

　　高文却只是笑，并不说话。他将一只蟹足天妇罗夹给了他。

　　雨暂时停下了，但世界还是湿的。外面的竹添水没过多久就又积满了，在石面上敲出轻响，一声一声，就像他的心跳声一样。

　　——那我现在要不要和高文先生告白呢？

　　藤丸立香的心里又蹦出了一个疯狂的决定。

　　他也突然想起以前听说的一件事。他的朋友曾经跟他说过在电车里和同社团的学妹坐在一起，学妹睡着了之后靠在他的肩膀上，而那一瞬间他已经想到该如何和她结婚生子，共度余生了——当然，一下车，他就知道她其实已经有男朋友了。

　　当时他听完笑得后背都抽筋，然而此时此刻，少年也无法自控地想，这次旅程如果永远都不结束该多好啊。

　　不过就这么告白的话，是不是太轻率了？或许也不是吧。有的时候命运来得就是这么突然，而机会往往转瞬即逝。

　　所以藤丸立香！你真的不打算好好把握住吗？你看，多么巧，你和他认识不过二十四小时，却已到可以接吻的亲密程度了。

　　不过说起来，姐姐居然到现在还没有联系他。虽说平时她也不怎么管着他，可他离开家这么久，她还没有发现吗？算了，她最近刚刚找到新的工作，估计也没有时间来操心他吧。

　　……那我这离家出走岂不是失败极了。

　　但这样也好。他在心里默默想着路线。游完北海道还要一天。然后到青森去，到岩手去，也许一个星期之后，他们可以到达东京。然后去哪儿呢？去过了东京，接下来一定要到京都来看一看吧？我可以和他一起回京都——

　　「说起来，藤丸君是哪里人？」

　　仿佛和他心有灵犀一样，与此同时，高文开口了。他当即答道：「我是京都人！」

　　「坐新干线的话，要从青森出发对吧？」

　　「嗯，然后在东京倒一班车。高文先生对京都也有兴趣吗？我可以给你当个向导……」

　　「不是的，藤丸君。」

　　高文摇了摇头。

　　「——我在想，明天一早，就送你回家吧。」

　　>>>

　　藤丸立香简直觉得浑身的血流都停止了一秒钟。他慢慢地放下了茶杯，脸上之前那种不均匀的血色瞬间全都退去了。

　　「高文先生的意思，是说……已经不需要我和您同行了，是吗？」

　　「因为我……不得不走了。抱歉，孩子，我们之间……对不起。」

　　多么明显的借口。

　　我被他骗了吗？他大脑里一片混沌。但也不能算是欺骗。毕竟我们之间本来只是陌生人。

　　但他还是难过极了。

　　——你应该明白的，你应该明白的，藤丸立香。你只是个普通人，戏剧中那种荒唐夸张的浪漫故事，本来就不应该上演在你身上的。到这里就足够了，这个世界上绝大多数初恋不都是无疾而终的吗？

　　「好……嗯。没关系，谢谢……没事的，高文先生，我……」

　　他摇摇晃晃地站起身，试图挤出一点微笑出来，但太勉强了。鼻子里涌上一种酸涩感，嘴巴里好苦。

　　如果高文希望他明天离开，那他更愿意今晚就走。可藤丸立香站起身，往外走了几步却又停了下来。他忽然发现他无处可去。

　　而且，为什么这个时候，高文又握住了他的手？

　　藤丸立香抬起头看着他。他发觉高文的声音里也带着一点颤抖。

　　他说：「……藤丸君。你该不会是——」

　　事到如今还在说什么啊这家伙。不是再明显也不过了吗？还是说面前的这个人，实际上只是在以玩弄我的心意为乐呢？

　　想到这里，年轻气盛的少年人忽然生出了一点报复心。

　　他本来已经在三秒之前决定将自己的心意永不说出口，可三秒之后，他却点了点头。

　　「对，就像你想的那样。」他咬着下唇，一字一句地说，「我喜欢你，高文先生。」

　　藤丸立香竭力控制自己不要发出哽咽。可他太年轻了，还缺乏一切自控的技巧。所以他不受控制地闭上了眼睛，两行泪水从泛红的眼角不争气地落了下来。

　　「我也知道……我也知道你只是把我当成另一个人。从一开始不敢看我也好，到后来一直看我也好，你只是……只是在透过我，去看另外一个人吧？」

　　——我都在说些什么啊。

　　他第一次觉得连自己的声音都是陌生的。可现在，他从嗓子直到胸腔都感觉到某种剧痛，就好像有一个肿块堵着似的，迫使他不能停止说话，因为一旦停下，就永远说不出来了。

　　「但是，高文先生。无论怎么像，他也不会叫藤丸立香，对不对？」

　　他往前走了两步。高文下意识地往后退。他又往前走，高文退无可退了。

　　「而藤丸立香就在这里。」他说，「能请您看着我吗？」

　　「不是的，不是的，立香！……不，藤丸君……你和他，你们不一样，我……」

　　他越过男人颤抖的，语无伦次的声音，伸出自己的手握住高文的，将它轻轻地放在自己的胸膛上。随后，他带着它抚过自己的肋骨，腰侧，一路向下——

　　「您对我不是毫无兴趣，我知道，您对我……也有渴望的。在车上发生的事就是最好的证明，对不对？」

　　藤丸立香闭上眼睛。

　　「所以离太阳升起还有九个小时，能够请您不要拒绝我吗？」

　　>>>

　　藤丸立香并不知道，其实高文永远都不可能拒绝他。但他的旅伴，他的骑士，他未来的从者——也不敢相信十六岁的藤丸立香居然会是这副模样。

　　如果不是对这张脸永志不忘，他都不敢确定面前这个红着眼睛向他求爱的少年，就是两年后那个容色沉静，心如磐石的救世主尚未破茧的原型。那个藤丸立香已经学会在每个人面前扮演不同的角色，做出不同的姿态，将自己的本来面目完全掩盖起来，可现在这个立香……

　　十六岁的藤丸立香居然也具有可以轻而易举杀死他的力量。

　　在一片黑暗里，十六岁的少年御主——不，他现在还不是御主——问他，高文先生是不是觉得我太随便了？

　　他无法回答。

　　——因为Master，无论你变成什么样子，我都永远爱你啊。

　　因此他只是用吻轻轻封住了少年的嘴唇。那片嘴唇很薄，带着一点微微的咸味。他想我真是罪该万死，居然让御主落下泪来了。

　　在他手掌上沉降下来的是他的梦，他的记忆，他永不可得的柔情。他反复摩挲着这具健康，光洁，脆弱的躯体。少年或许在他的抚爱里获得了快乐，可他只觉备受折磨。只因被他握在掌中的是一朵未曾开放就已经注定凋零的百合花，也是他等待了一千五百年，依旧无法得到的那一朵。

　　他亲眼见证了神被他们的天使带回天堂，可作为仆人，他依旧留在地上。藤丸立香走得太突然，太决绝，除了一个圣杯，他什么都没有留下。

　　那是被高文保管着的，还没来得及使用的最后一个圣杯。而他身上的魔力还足够他在人世间停留三日——这就是故事的真正起点了。

　　而现在，高文从未如此感谢在使用圣杯回溯时间之前，花之魔术师赠予他的简易梦境装置。

　　「——虽然故事最后还是走向了既定之中的结局，但是我偶尔也想看看番外篇的可能性。那么祝你好运，高文卿。」

　　所以这次旅途本就只是藤丸立香十六岁时的一场梦境。

　　他本来真的只是想再见立香一面，一面就好。他向来稳重自持，也懂得过犹不及的道理，但当他走在京都的大街上，遥远地望见那个背影的时候，一种莫名的尖锐痛苦弥散全身。在他的脑海中，藤丸立香的形象鲜活地重现了。

　　一个肩膀单薄，眼睛透亮，年轻得几乎让人怀疑这个人是否真的足以拯救世界的少年，向他温和地伸出手来，介绍自己的名字。

　　「您好，我叫藤丸立香。是迦勒底的御主候补。初次见面，请多关照啦。」

　　过去和现在的影子在此交叠——藤丸立香的两年之后，高文的十年之前——太阳骑士绝望地意识到他无法逃离千里眼的预言。

　　他最终还是用了魔术师给他的简易梦境装置，在梦里，高文终于敢主动走到他面前，将未熟的命运拥入怀中。

　　这时藤丸立香又很模糊地问他：「他年轻的时候也和我很像吗？」

　　「是的，很像，几乎一模一样。」他想了想说，「但你的眼睛更干净。」

　　是还没受过命运摧折的模样。

　　「你太年轻，太干净了，直到现在，我都有些……不敢碰你。就像知道一块冰在太阳升起的时候就会化掉，所以甚至都不敢将它放到我的手中……」

　　可他十六岁的情人明显对此并不满意，嗓子里发出猫一样咕噜咕噜的声音。他只好又去吻他——他只擅长照顾迦勒底的48号御主候补，而还不习惯照顾一个这么年轻的高中男生。

　　他哭笑不得。这小东西一定不知道他暗暗较劲的其实就是以后的自己。

　　这时他想起了一件事。在被御主引为入幕之宾后，藤丸立香也说这是他的第一次。但说是这么说，他却能在一些时候显出某种奇异而灵巧的本能，几乎让他的从者生出过「不忠贞」的怀疑。

　　现在他终于明白了。原来万事万物的起始和结束都早已被决定。他不知道自己该感到庆幸还是悲哀。庆幸的是即使从未真正心意相通过，您也注定永远属于我；而悲哀的是，我直到现在才明白这一点……

　　藤丸立香在他的怀里，看起来胆怯、慌张而无助。所以他耐心等待了很久，直到天堂之门终于肯将他纳入门中。他用手指慢慢地梳理着藤丸立香潮湿的鬓发，像抚摸宠物一样轻轻摩挲他的脸颊。而少年也像宠物一样，用汗水淋漓的脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭他的手掌。

　　两道纸门将他们和整个世界隔开了。他们已然身在一片混沌的天地里，一个永恒的温房中，如果可以，他愿意用自己的一切使黎明永不到来，他的骨头，他的鲜血，他的灵魂——

　　但黎明总会来的。

　　太阳骑士抵抗不了他任何一种命运，而他所有的幸福和不幸也正在于此。

　　>>>

　　余下的事情就太乏善可陈了。第二天早上台风已然过境，他和藤丸立香一起下山。本来他打算送少年坐船前往青森便好，可在码头，他却不知不觉地买了两张船票。

　　「我把你送回家去吧。」他对藤丸立香说。

　　「那高文先生的车怎么办？」

　　他信口胡诌：「车是我临时租借的，没关系。」

　　他们穿过一片灰暗朦胧的海雾，在青森上了前往京都的新干线。车程需要十多个小时，而还不到两个小时，藤丸立香的头又软绵绵地靠在了他的肩膀上。他们两个都并非少言寡语的人，但在这次旅途中，他们都罕见地沉默。

　　最后，还是藤丸立香先开口了。

　　「我们真的就要这么告别了吗？」他说，「高文先生，即使留个联系方式也好啊。」

　　「……对不起。」

　　藤丸立香很勉强地笑了一下：「嗯，没关系的。……而且，其实您有不得已的理由吧。我看得出来，毕竟你的表情早就出卖你啦，先生。」

　　他只是随便给自己找个台阶下。然而听了这话，高文却下意识摸了摸自己的脸。男人愕然的神情反而使藤丸立香觉得有趣。

　　「那要和我再接个吻吗，高文先生？毕竟我们马上就要分开，这或许是我们这辈子的最后一次啦。」

　　但罕见地，高文居然陷入了沉默。然后，他拒绝了。

　　「为什么？」

　　「我怕我……这样就真的走不了了。」

　　「你可以不必走的。」

　　太阳悄无声息地向西沉去，英灵感觉到圣杯的魔力也即将消失。骑士的礼节让他即使在这种时刻也想向少年展露微笑，可如今无论他怎么努力，也只能露出一种因为竭力忍耐痛苦而使面部肌肉轻微扭曲的奇异神情。

　　「藤丸君。」他轻轻地说，「你以后再爱上一个人的话，一定要尽早对他说出来……无论遇到什么困难。答应我。」

　　少年愣了一下，不明白他为什么突然间说出这种话来。

　　「……那，如果这个人也不喜欢我呢？」

　　高文摇了摇头：「不会的。好孩子，你要相信自己。没有人不会喜欢你的。」

　　「要真是那样就好啦。」藤丸立香笑得有些勉强，「算啦，高文先生。那我再睡一会儿——晚安。」

　　他转过头去，面对着车窗的方向。火车车厢的隔板发出船帆般哗啦啦的鼓动声，琴桥般的电线杆在他的视野里飞速地后退。一种强烈的疲倦突然间席卷而来，这让他一边恍惚地想着我什么时候变得这么嗜睡了，一边渐渐地闭上了眼睛。

　　他见到他正身处在一片旷野之中。四周极冷，天空黑得看不到星星，举目望去，所及之处尽是一片雪白。他不知道他该去往何方，他只是走，只是走，只是走，回过神来的时候，发现自己居然不知何时已经到了悬崖边缘，只要再往前半步，就会跌落深渊。

　　一声鹰唳骤然响起。藤丸立香回头望去，一只苍鹰正向他飞来。他想这一定是梦的某种隐喻，可他试图叫住那只鹰，却只能发出极含糊的声音。所以，他只是眼睁睁地看着苍鹰掠过他的头顶，飞进了无边无际的暮色之中。

　　与此同时大地陡然间震动起来，他一脚踩空——

　　藤丸立香冷汗淋漓地醒过来了。

　　就在这时，新干线车厢内的到站提示音，和掌心里手机的来电提示音此刻一同响起，他迷迷糊糊地按下了通话键，从话筒对面传来的超高分贝声却一瞬间把他吓了个清醒。

　　「藤丸立香！你总算肯接电话了！」姐姐咬牙切齿地喊出他的全名，声音气急败坏归气急败坏，却含着一点惊惶的哭腔，「你这三天跑到哪里去了？为什么不告诉我一声，也不接我的电话！我这些天给你打了四十多通电话……」

　　他却懵了。三天？四十多个电话？姐姐到底在说什么，我这不是才坐上去北海道的车……咦？

　　「感谢大家乘坐今日的新干线。本电车开往京都站，下一站是，京都站——」

　　他茫然地抱着自己的猫耳朵书包，发觉衣服也不是自己出门时穿着的那一套。车厢里空空荡荡，记忆中一片空白。他不明白他为什么会出现在这里。

　　>>>

　　还有一件事情让他觉得在意。

　　那时藤丸立香刚刚走出车站，就看到还穿着制服的姐姐从出站口远远地飞奔过来，撞了他满怀。四周的旅客都往他们这边看，少年稍微觉得有些窘迫。可姐姐的声音又急又气，他只能一直拍着她的肩膀安抚她。

　　「没关系啦姐姐，你看我这不是平安无事吗……我对天发誓我真的没有去和你不认识的朋友出门玩……哎呀我也没有交女朋友……也没有男朋友啊你到底在说什么……不是离家出走……别担心我啦……」

　　那我之前到底为什么突然想去北海道来着？怎么也记不起来了，一试图回想，就只觉得头疼欲裂。

　　这时，越过姐姐的肩膀，他看到马路对面站着一个陌生男人。好奇怪，对方容貌英俊、身材高大、着装优雅，本该是极其引人注目的类型，可他身边的人无论男女老少都只是匆匆走过，简直就像是没有看到这个人的存在一样。

　　而且，他总觉得那个身影出乎意料地熟悉，却无论如何也想不起在哪里见过。他是谁呢？或许是哪个明星或者广告里经常出现的模特吗？

　　——再见，立香。

　　耳畔突然响起一声温柔的幻听。

　　陷在一片幽暗的蔷薇色天影中，十六岁的藤丸立香看到那个男人转过身去。暮色渐冷，天空初出的星星无声地闪烁着，那个轮廓也变得越发遥远，越发透明起来。他出神地凝望着那个背影，不知为何，某种突如其来的剧痛渐渐裹住了他的心脏。

　　>>>

　　十六岁的你还对一切都一无所知，藤丸立香。你还不知道你和整个世界即将迎来何种命运，你也不知道你将和这个人将在某一天以你们都预料不到的方式再会，你更加不知道在十年之后，你也将以这种冷酷而决绝的姿态走入一片虚无之中——

　　而你们的不同之处仅仅在于，那时你的脸上，只有一张仿佛从来没有爱过任何人的面容。


End file.
